


I heard you like bad boys (I'm so bad at this)

by zjemciciastko



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/pseuds/zjemciciastko
Summary: “Tell Dani that you were in the neighbourhood and ask if he wants to hang out?” Tony suggests, making Jorge look at him.“Tony, Geneva is nearly seven hours away.”“Send him a letter, like a secret admirer?”Jorge stares at him incredulously. “Seriously?”Tony shrugs. “Maybe he’d have liked that, you don’t know.”Jorge is pretty sure he knows.For the next few moments, Tony seems deep in thought. He frowns, biting on his bottom lip, before his face up lights up with a big smile. He claps his hands and grins, clearly pleased with what he thought of.“Grindr maybe?”





	I heard you like bad boys (I'm so bad at this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewishamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewishamilton/gifts).

> To my lovely Jazz, today is your day, so I hope you're having the best of times. Thank you for being an amazing friend, I hope you enjoy this silliness even a little bit. I love you, Happy Birthday and may all your wishes come true! <3 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how exactly Grindr works so this may be inaccurate, but this fic is total silliness either way, so please forgive me for that.

Jorge stands in the doorway, one of his feet already in his living room, the other still in the corridor. He shuffles, folds his arms in front of his chest and lets out a swishing breath. Even though it’s been on his mind for days, he still isn’t sure if Tony is the right person to ask. Sure, Jorge trusts him, more than majority of the people he knows, but he feels quite silly having to ask for help in the first place. 

He debates it for a few more minutes, watching Tony type on his phone furiously, and then he gives in. He’s rather hopeless on his own, any kind of assistance could be good. 

“Tony, I need help.”

Tony looks up from his phone, eyes wide with confusion. “Yes?”

Jorge falls down on the sofa next to him, putting one of the cushions behind his still aching back. He tries to find a comfortable position, putting his legs up on the table, and sighs; it doesn’t change much. Resigned, he grabs some of Tony’s popcorn and stuffs his mouth with it, not knowing how to starts the conversation. 

“It’s about Dani,” he says finally, with less confidence than he’d have liked. “I need ideas. On how to get a date.”

Tony frowns. “With Dani? Didn’t you call him short as fuck before?”

Jorge feels a little betrayed at having been called out like that. 

“That was years ago,” he protests when Tony smirks at him. “And he is short as fuck. But he’s also hot as fuck.”

He pokes Tony in the ribs, grinning when the younger man bends in half in laughter. Jorge knows he’s exceptionally ticklish and he’s not afraid to use it against the cheeky brat. Tony fights back and they have a little wrestling session, Jorge emerging as a victor and not above pointing it out that Tony lost to a grandpa again. 

“Seriously, though,” Jorge says after Tony finally manages to catch his breath. “I need help, I’m not sure how to go about this.” 

During the Misano testing, Jorge had a bit of time to catch up with Dani, neither of them taking part in every session. Dani asked about Jorge’s back and, in turn, Jorge had some questions about how the KTM development is going and how Dani is liking the new job. It was surprisingly relaxing, much more laughter than the awkward silences Jorge expected at first. 

With a pang of regret, Jorge has realised that he misses having Dani there with him during the race weekends. Not only as a friend. Whatever was about to happen between them last year, got interrupted before it could flourish, and although Jorge acknowledges the part he played in that, it doesn’t make any change. 

This time, however, he’s not going to miss his chance. And if he’s reading the situation right, Dani might still be interested in him, too. 

Tony lets out a puff of air, as if he’s forced to face an extraordinarily difficult task; Jorge would consider getting offended at that, but it’s not like he himself is any better at this than Tony is, so he keeps quiet, hoping that maybe together they’ll think of something good. 

“Tell Dani that you were in the neighbourhood and ask if he wants to hang out?” Tony suggests, making Jorge look at him. 

“Tony, Geneva is nearly seven hours away.”

“Send him a letter, like a secret admirer?”

Jorge stares at him incredulously. “Seriously?”

Tony shrugs. “Maybe he’d have liked that, you don’t know.”

Jorge is pretty sure he knows.

For the next few moments, Tony seems deep in thought. He frowns, biting on his bottom lip, before his face up lights up with a big smile. He claps his hands and grins, clearly pleased with what he thought of. 

“Grindr maybe?”

Jorge raises an eyebrow, clueless. “What is this Grindr thing?”

Whatever Tony means must be pretty good judging by the way he gets all enthusiastic, Jorge guesses. And it’s not like things could get worse than they are now, so he’ll take what he can get. 

Tony crosses his legs and leans closer. 

“It’s a phone app,” he explains, playing with his own phone that Jorge is sure must be semi-permanently glued to Tony’s hands. “It allows you to talk to people who are nearby. When Dani is in the paddock, you’ll be able to see it.” 

Jorge raises an eyebrow, not yet convinced. It sounds too easy. “And how can I be sure Dani is using that app?”

“Half of the grid is using Grindr,” Tony says. “I see them every racing weekend.” 

It’s not the answer Jorge actually expected, but the lack of other ideas doesn’t leave him with much choice. He sighs, suddenly feeling very old at not having a clue about what kids these days are up to. “Okay, how do I go about this?”

*

In the end, Jorge does end up making a Grindr account one Thursday evening, when he’s bored out of his mind and not yet tired enough to fall asleep. 

While the app is being installed, Jorge taps his fingers on the table, weirdly on edge out of a sudden. The thing is, even if he finds Dani, that doesn’t make things much easier. Jorge still doesn’t know how to approach the older man, but baby steps, first things first and all of that. 

Deciding to worry about it later, he opens the app and types one of his private email handles, then tapping the _create account_ button. He doesn’t use his own photo as the profile pic, for obvious reasons, but instead he sets it as one particularly good shot of Lake Lugano he took a few days ago. He also fills in only the basic information, and his bio consists of the quote that has been his favourite for a while now, but there’s nothing more than that there. 

When his profile is all set up, Jorge takes a deep breath. He’s way too nervous for how silly the idea is. 

He scrolls through some of the profiles, swiping his finger through the nearby section. It consists mostly of photos of naked torsos, and some of those guy wear their trousers way too low on their hips for Jorge’s liking, but none of them resemble Dani. Jorge has seen Dani’s naked chest before, a rather long story, and what he sees now is definitely not what he is looking for. 

The first minutes are pretty relaxed, and Jorge thinks that maybe it wasn’t that bad of an idea, even if he hasn’t found the one he’s looking for yet. Could’ve been worse, he thinks. It’s when he gets the first message, then two and another eight, that Jorge regrets having asked Tony for help. 

Only one of the message Jorge receives is normal. All the other ones consist of various dick pics, most of doubtful quality, and invitations for hook ups Jorge is most definitely not interested it. Jorge thinks it might be a coincidence and he scrolls through more profiles, attempting to ignore the photos, but they keep on coming, more and more, each one more daring than the other, and it’s not long before he gives up. 

Jorge doesn’t bother replying to any of the messages, instead closing the app half an hour after installing it and wishing he had some bleach to pour into his eyes. 

_What the hell did you get me into?!_ he texts Tony later, turning his phone off before Tony even gets a chance to reply. 

Dani, as Jorge suspected from the very beginning, is nowhere to be found on that app.

*

“I’ll kill you,” Jorge threatens when Tony moves past him to go straight to Jorge’s kitchen. Jorge follows him there, two steps behind and with a lot less bounce in his walk. He leans against one of the counters and folds his arms in front of his chest, observing what it is that Tony is up to. 

Tony puts one of his hands on the fridge’s handle, rummaging through it the with the other. “Why do you want to kill me?” he asks, not bothered by the threat in the slightest as he takes a can of beer out. “Can I have it?” 

“Take whatever you want,” Jorge says, certain that Tony would have taken whatever he wanted with his permission or without. “And because of _Grindr._ Seriously, why did you think it was a good idea?”

Jorge’s pretty sure that Dani would have never done something like that, that doesn’t sound like Dani at all. Dani has never been a huge fan of social media, and while Jorge could maybe see Dani having a dating account, it certainly wouldn’t have been one of the likes of Grindr.

Tony blinks at him, clearly clueless. “I mean, I found a boyfriend like that.”

Jorge stares at him with wide eyes. “Wait, you have a boyfriend?”

Tony nods. 

“It’s a pretty new thing,” he says, trying to sound casual, but Jorge can hear the excitement in the suddenly higher pitch of his voice. 

Jorge swears to question Tony about his mysterious boyfriend the earliest he can. Right now, however, isn’t a good moment as Jorge isn’t sure he’s ready to hear about it when he’s still traumatised from his own experience with the app. 

He takes the can Tony offers him and goes to the living room to slump on the sofa. “Well, I didn’t find Dani like that.”

Tony follows suit and pushes Jorge to the side to have the best seat in front of the tv. He stretches his legs out on the coffee table, much to Jorge’s disapproval, and for a few moments looks to be deep in thought. 

“So, maybe the secret admirer thing, then?” Tony suggests his earlier idea once again. He lifts his hand in surrender under the glare Jorge has served him, enough of a clue to drop the topic. “Okay, something else then.” 

“What else?”

They look at each other, both clueless. 

“I’ll think of something,” Tony promises, patting Jorge’s thigh in what must’ve been intended as a reassuring gesture, but doesn’t bring much comfort in reality. 

“It’s fine. I’ll figure something out on my own,” Jorge says. It’s probably a better idea to think of something on his own. “Now, tell me about that mysterious boyfriend of yours.”

Tony launches into the story of how he met his boyfriend right away. It’s a long tale with too many unnecessary details, but Jorge actually enjoys listening to it, even if at times he feels like telling Tony that maybe he’s sharing too much information. He doesn’t, though, choosing to ask questions and overall, getting invested in what Tony is talking about. He doesn’t want to ruin Tony’s excitement. At least one of them is happy at the moment. 

*

Jorge forgets about the Grindr thing altogether. 

He puts trying to score a date on hold for the time being, focusing on preparing for the next races instead. Dani’s not going to any of the flyaways, so they wouldn’t have a chance to talk in person either way. Jorge mopes a bit, because racing isn’t exactly fun at the moment and he could use Dani’s company to bitch about the struggles of being Marc’s teammate together, but such is life. 

It’s when Jorge’s spread on the sofa in his apartment in Lugano, flicking through the tv channels mindlessly, when his phone beeps, startling him in the process. 

Jorge reaches for it blindly, knocking a thankfully empty glass over and cursing having to get up to pick it up. When it’s back on the table, he unlocks the phone to find that there’s a Grindr notification flashing on the screen. 

He’s tempted to ignore it, not expecting it to be anything other than another less than desired pic, but for some reason he decides to amuse the thought. Jorge taps on the notification to open the app, ready to tell whoever is sending him a dick pic that he’s _seen better, 3/10,_ but he stops dead in his tracks. 

The message is concise, short and to the point, asking him how his day has been so far and saying how nice his garden looks this time of the year. That in itself should be weird and kind of creepy, but what catches Jorge’s attention is the sender’s username and how close the guy actually is. 

Babysamurai is fifty feet away. 

Jorge’s first instinct is to panic. He briefly considers calling the police, it wouldn’t have been the first incident where he got his peace disrupted by some crazy fans, but he sets that thought aside and decides the check the CCTV first. Jorge hobbles to the front door, groaning as the pain shoots up his back when he moves too fast for what his body is currently allowing him to. Once he’s made it there, he glances at the screen, the image shown on it not the one he’d have expected. 

Immediately, Jorge jumps to open the door. He fumbles with the key for a moment, cursing when it refuses to give in, before he finally succeeds, revealing the person waiting on the other side. 

On his porch, Jorge finds Dani, a phone in his hand and a sport bag slung over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here?”

Jorge doesn’t even try to hide his surprise. 

Dani tilts his head to the side, smiling warmly. “I was in the neighbourhood and I thought maybe you would want to hang out?”

Jorge narrows his eyes. That is the exact quote Tony said to him around a week earlier, it can’t be a coincidence. It would be too much of a coincidence. He swears, he’ll have a chat with Tony on why trying to interfere with his life without consulting Jorge first is not okay. 

He must’ve been quiet a moment too long, as something passes across Dani’s face, and Dani takes a step backward. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I’ll go.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jorge steps forward to cover the distance to between them. “You want to come in?” 

Dani raises an eyebrow, the corners of his lips beginning to curve. “I don’t know, do I want to?” he asks rhetorically, but there’s already that playful gleam in his eyes. 

“You won’t let Tony’s effort to set us up go to waste, will you?” Jorge says, certain of Dani’s intentions. He moves aside to let Dani in, stretching an arm out to get the bag from Dani’s hands. 

Dani smiles. “No, we can’t let all of his work to be in wane, I guess.” 

Jorge smiles back.

*

Later, when they’re lying in Jorge’s bed, the sheets barely covering inches of their bodies and their breathing still laboured, Dani curls up to Jorge’s side. Jorge pulls him closer, enjoying the closeness. 

“You know, I’m glad that Tony mentioned that you had made a Grindr account in order to get a date with me,” Dani mentions, running his fingertips over Jorge’s chest languidly. 

Jorge groans. “Stop reminding me of that, please.” 

He cannot shake off the embarrassment of having entertained the idea fully, the flush on his cheeks no longer solely a result of the excretion that the best sex of his life was. Jorge hides his face in his hands, hoping Dani doesn’t notice his blush, but not putting much faith into it. 

He will have to have a talk with Tony, that little traitor, later. 

Dani laughs, his breath tickling the side of Jorge’s neck. He pushes his lips against Jorge’s skin, right below the ear. “I hope you deleted the account already, though. I didn’t like it at all.” 

Jorge snorts. 

“Are you jealous?” he asks, allowing himself a moment of smugness that he knows Dani won’t hold against him. “I wanted to bleach my eyes after fifteen minutes on that app, there’s nothing for you to be worried about.” 

Dani hums, laying his head on Jorge’s chest; Jorge is sure that Dani can sense the spike in his heartrate, but he doesn’t mind at all. 

“You know what else Tony told me?” Dani breaks the silence when Jorge is already feeling drowsy, his eyes halfway closed. 

Jorge forces himself to stay awake, fighting the exhaustion trying to slip into his mind and just about winning the battle. “What did he say?”

Dani grins at the memory of that conversation. “He told me that he hoped I would be the nicer parent and let him win at games from time to time.” 

This time, Jorge is unable to hold in the laughter. 

“He’s a brat, think carefully before you decide to adopt him,” Jorge warns. The mask of feigned seriousness cracks within a second, one look from Dani enough to break it. 

“I think I already did,” Dani says, lacing his fingers with Jorge’s. “That’s how dating you is, the two of you seem to be a package deal.”

Jorge’s feeling warm all over with Dani’s body pressed so closely to his, but he suspects Dani’s words might’ve had an even bigger impact on that.

“Don’t be too lenient, though. We can’t have him become spoilt,” he jokes. Dani nods against his chest, and that’s all Jorge needs to let the exhaustion get the better of him, as he drifts off to sleep, far more content than he’s been for months. 

*

When Jorge turns his phone on the next morning, there are lots of notifications showing up on the screen, but only one of the new texts catches his attention. It’s a short message, but the content manages to make him laugh before he’s had his coffee, a considerable feat considering his usual morning grumpiness. 

_Remember about protection, not ready to have a little sibling yet_

Jorge sends Tony the picture of him and Dani lying in bed together as a response, the middle finger emoji substituting any words. 

“He did help us in the end,” Dani whispers against Jorge’s neck, also sneaking an arm around Jorge’s waist.

Jorge feels a shiver run across his skin that has nothing to do with the coldness of the weather. The breath hitches in his throat when Dani’s hand moves lower, and his words are more a moan than anything else. “I guess he did.”

He will have to thank Tony later, there’s no question about that. But for now, Jorge is too busy with something else. Tony can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
